From The Ground
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Daryl didn't look up from the ground as Rick spoke his name. He didn't want his eyes or his expression to give away the way he was feeling. Rickyl. Please read and review. Heavy smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Smut.

* * *

><p>Rick leaned forward, just slightly, his body angling closer to that of the skittish hunter's. Daryl's eyes widened as he noticed Rick's slight movement. He wanted to step back, wanted to move away from the other man. Something in Rick's eyes held him captive, however. He wanted to know what Rick was saying with his eyes, why he was moving closer. He wanted to hope. Wanted to believe that maybe Rick felt the same that he does, even though it's sick, and wrong. Daryl's eyes glanced from Rick's eyes down to his lips and back up to his eyes, and then down at the ground.<p>

"Daryl." Rick's voice was quiet. "Daryl?"

Daryl didn't look up from the ground as Rick spoke his name. He didn't want his eyes or his expression to give away the way he was feeling. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be okay. Rick would hate him if he knew how much he wanted him. How much he was falling for the other man. He would lose his best friend. Hell, Rick would probably beat the shit out of him if he found out that Daryl Dixon was in love with him.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Rick stepped a little bit closer. His hand rising a little from his side, before letting it fall back down.

"Feel what?" Daryl hissed, stepping back.

"This, this THING between us." Rick's hands moved wildly in the air.

Daryl flinched at the wild movements. Before he could take a step back Rick was standing inches away from him, and his hands cupped Daryl's face, pulling him closer. Before Daryl could move away or really, just figure out what was happening, Rick's lips pressed against his, the first second soft and then turned demanding, begging for Daryl to respond to him.

Their teeth clanked together as Daryl first responded to Rick's kiss, his hands coming up to grip his curly locks, pulling the other man closer, their bodies flush against each other. Daryl's tongue licked the seam of Rick's lips, seeking entrance. Their tongues tangled as Rick's tongue met Daryl's, a fight for dominance.

Rick's hands wandered from Daryl's face to his shoulders and then down to Daryl's stomach, reaching under the flannel and leather of his vest. The touch of Rick's hands on his belly sent a cold shiver down his spine. Daryl's fingers tightened their grip on Rick's hair.

Rick's fingers traced the hard lines of Daryl's stomach. The more that Rick's fingers wandered and played with his stomach and chest the harder it was to breathe, hard to think straight. Not that Daryl was thinking straight, to begin with.

Rick pulled away from Daryl. Daryl grunted at the loss, but moaned as Rick's lips went to his neck, licking and sucking his way to the juncture of Daryl's shoulder and neck.

Daryl felt his dick start to stiffen as Rick's tongue and lips worked their magic. He pulled away, suddenly shy and embarrassed at his bodies reaction to the other man's ministrations. As he pulled away Rick stopped his movements and lifted his eyes to Daryl's, pressing himself more firmly against Daryl, showing the younger man his own bodies reaction, rotating his hips to emphasize it.

The hunter's heart beat faster and faster as Rick moved his hands lower and lower down his abdomen. Rick grasped Daryl's dick through his jeans, as Daryl pulled Rick's head up, and brought their lips crashing together, their hands fumbling and grasping at each other. Neither knew how it happened, exactly, but they ended up against the outside wall of the prison, Rick's body trapped between it and Daryl's hard form. Daryl finally allowed his own hands to wander over Rick's body, exploring the lines of his muscles. All exploration on the hunter's part ended as Rick unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down enough to pull his thick dick from his pants. Rick deftly switched their positions, moving him against the wall, as he began to stroke Daryl.

Daryl tilted his head up; forgetting everything as the sensations over took him. Rick's hands gave special attention to the head of Daryl's cock, spreading the pre-cum as a lubricant. His hand moved at a furious pace, driving Daryl wild, his hips thrusting into the older man's hand. Rick clamped a hand over Daryl's mouth as his moans got louder, but soon gave up on keeping him quiet when he fell to his knees in front of Daryl, taking the man's dick in his mouth. He cupped Daryl's balls in his hand teasing the sweet spot that made Daryl buck hard into Rick's mouth.

Daryl gripped Rick by the hair once again and pulled the man off his dick, forcing him to stand, before switching their positions once again, this time spinning Rick around to face the wall, as his lips went to Rick's neck, sucking and leaving a mark. He pulled back to look at the mark, a satisfied smirk at his marking.

"You gonna fuck me?" Rick's voice was deeper in that moment than Daryl had ever heard it go. The words and tone were enough that even Daryl could tell how badly Rick wanted this, how much he needed it. His fears of rejection and that Rick would hate him, abated as he claimed Rick's lips with his own, a forceful kiss. His hands made quick work of Rick's belt, button and zipper, pushing them to the man's ankles. He kicked Rick's legs apart, forcing the man to spread his legs for him. Daryl worked one and then two fingers into Rick, stopping their kisses only long enough to use his spit as makeshift lube. "You done this before?" Rick asked in between grunts and sloppy kisses.

"Nah," Daryl's response was clipped as Rick reached behind him and started stroking Daryl's length again.

Daryl shoved Rick's hand away and positioned his hard cock at Rick's entrance, pausing for a split second before pushing into him, stopping often to let Rick adjust. "Fuck," Rick's voice filled with pain and arousal as Daryl's hugeness pushed further and further inside him, till neither one was sure that any more of Daryl's length would fit, but yet, he still managed to fit his entirety inside him. Daryl held completely still until Rick wiggled his ass a little, clenching around Daryl's cock to show he was ready. Daryl's thrusts were small and careful, his mind clouded with arousal and thoughts of possibly hurting his friend, his new found partner, his love.

"I'm not going to break," Rick growled, thrusting his ass backwards. Daryl's control snapped and his thrusts were hard and fast. Daryl reached around and grabbed Rick's throbbing dick, his hand pumping in time to his thrusts, driving them both wild. Rick's body stiffened as his orgasm washed over him, his seed hitting the wall in front of them as Daryl kept thrusting and pumping him.

His already wild movements became wilder as his own orgasm came ripping through him. He pulled out of Rick and began to pump his own cock as Rick whipped around, and went to his knees, taking Daryl in his mouth and sucking him dry.

When both men were spent and their clothes readjusted Rick pulled the other man close to him, forcing their foreheads together. "This. This wasn't a one time thing." His words came out as a statement but were more of a plea.

"Nah. Ain't no one time thang." He agreed, a second before Rick's lips met his.

When they pulled away from each other again, Rick was grinning as he ran his fingers over Daryl's cheeks and chin. "You've got beard burn. Hope you didn't plan on hidin' this, us from everybody."

Daryl smirked in response before flicking the mark he'd left on Rick's neck. "Ain't hidin' that either. Guess yer claimed."

* * *

><p>AN: Be kind to me. This is my first attempt at Rickyl and my first attempt at this kind of smut.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I suck at only writing one-shots. Here's a second chapter to this.

Thank you to Mizxmacmanus and Texasbelle91 for hijacking this story and helping me put together a GREAT plot line. Y'all are great. This went from a one-shot turned two shot to a helluva plot. Can't wait for this journey.

* * *

><p>Rick and Beth stood in the middle of the cafeteria, Judith's sleeping form tucked into Beth's arms as the two talk quietly. Daryl strode into the room, neither Beth nor Rick noticing his entrance, his steps quiet like the hunter he is. He stood off to the side, waiting for his partner to notice him, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, knowing that the two were probably discussing Judith, judging by the way the two's heads were dipped down, towards the bundle in her arms. His little Ass Kicker obviously sound asleep.<p>

Daryl watched the two of them, both still oblivious to him, as they continued talking. "Why don't you go lay down? I'll take her for a while. The pits of jealousy started to form in his stomach, knots forming, as Rick laid his hand on her shoulder, lingering there for longer than necessary. He watched as Rick's hand slid down her shoulder and then took Judy from Beth's arms, stepping closer than Daryl thought it should take. He stormed out of the room, not knowing if they saw him, let alone if they had even realized eventually that he was there. He couldn't stand to be there for a second longer. His thoughts conjured images of Rick and Beth together in bed, and Merle's voice in the back of his mind reminding him that no one else would ever love him.

Daryl went to his and Rick's shared cell and angrily began cleaning his bow. He lost track of time, cleaning the same spot over and over again as his mind continued it's war against him, showing him little moments that added up to a bigger picture of Daryl not being the only one for Rick. Daryl was startled from his thoughts as Rick came into the cell, hours later. "Wondered where you were. Saw you leave the cafeteria earlier but I couldn't find you. You looked upset, still do." Rick's eyes were filled with worry as he took in the sight of Daryl on the floor of their cell, crossbow in his lap, working the same spot furiously.

Daryl stood up, anger evident in every movement his body made. He moved closer to Rick, their faces only centimeters apart as Daryl's angry and hurt words came pouring out, and pushing the other man's backwards against the metal of the cell door. "You're mine, not hers!"

Rick kissed Daryl back, understanding dawning as his words sunk in. Rick knew in that moment that words weren't going to be enough to settle Daryl's mind. His hands fumbled with the buttons on Daryl's jeans, popping them open. Rick and Daryl began a fight for dominance as they both struggled with each other, wanting to be the one in control. They went back and forth on who was pressed against the cell door, ending up on the floor, momentarily, Rick straddling Daryl. "You want me to be yours, well I am."

The fight went out of Daryl at Rick's words, letting Rick take control. The older man helped Daryl to his feet before backing him against the bed and turning him to face the cell's bunks. "Pants." Rick's command had Daryl quickly pushing his pants and boxers off while Rick found a bottle of lube in the desk drawer.

One of Rick's hands pumped Daryl's cock for a moment before he pressed on his lower back to make him bed over. He spread Daryl's ass cheeks, lubing up his hand before prepping Daryl for his dick. When Daryl was thoroughly ready Rick pushed inside him His movements were slow and measured, until Daryl thrust his hips back and grinding them against Rick, urging him for more, his body used to the intrusion. Rick leaned his body over Daryl's, molding himself to the other man, pumping his hips into Daryl at a furious pace, Daryl's body rocking forward with the power of Rick's movements. Rick bit the hunter's shoulder and anywhere else that his mouth could reach he nipped and sucked his man's skin.

Daryl turned his head to look back at Rick but stopped as he saw the blonde standing at the door to their cell, cheeks turning pink. "The show good enough for ya?" His words came out as a growl, filled with anger and arousal. Rick turned his head to look at what had captured Daryl's attention, his movements all but stopped. Beth turned and ran from the cell.

"Ah, let her be, she's got something to think about, later," Rick winked at Daryl when Daryl made to pull away from him and follow the girl. He pushed on the man's shoulder to make him bend again, and thrust into Daryl in one move. The motion had Daryl growling his approval, reaching behind him and grabbing the nape of Rick's neck, pulling his face close enough to kiss.

Rick's movements paused for a second, with the lack of movement Daryl repositioned himself a little, a hand reaching up and grabbing the top bunk for leverage as he lifted his leg up to let it kneel on the bottom bunks mattress. With this new position Daryl's grunts got louder than either ever expected, the tip of Rick's cock hitting spots that had Daryl clenching hard around him. His hand came up from Daryl's hip to grab a handful of hair and pull slightly as his thrusts became shorter and shorter. Daryl reached back and took Rick's balls in his hand, the moment Daryl's fingers squeezed slightly, the way he knew Rick liked it, the hunter felt Rick's balls draw up and the warmth from Rick's cum inside him.

Rick pulled out of Daryl and they got undressed the rest of the way, and Daryl laid on his back on the bed, his hand in Rick's, pulling the older man over to him so that he lay across Daryl's chest. The hunter reached down, fumbling for the bottle of lube, as Rick alternated between kissing and biting across Daryl's chest. Using a generous amount, Daryl teased Rick's ass for a moment before sliding a single digit into him, then another.

Their cocks rubbed against each other as he writhed against Daryl's fingers.

"Quit teasing and fuck me, already," Rick's voice was filled with need while he spoke into Daryl's chest.

Daryl pulled his fingers from Rick's ass and grabbed his dick, lining it up with Rick's ass as he sat up slowly sank down onto Daryl's throbbing cock, his tip hitting a wall. Rick started rocking back and forth, riding him.

* * *

><p>They lay facing each other on the bed under a thin blanket, Rick propped up on his elbow, and Daryl with his head on his arm. "Ya got feelins for her, don't ya? It ain't jus' me for ya." Daryl asked, eyes searching Rick's face. "It ain't." Rick's guilt was written all over his face. Daryl felt his own guilt, mirroring that of Rick's.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was asked to continue posting it here and so I will. Here are the next two chapters. **

* * *

><p>The guilt shining in Rick's eyes is the same as that in Daryl's. "Why do you look so guilty, Daryl? You feel something for her too?" He leaned in and pressed his forehead against Daryl's, needing that closeness.<p>

"Dunno what the fuck yer talkin' about." Daryl denied, pulling his head away from Rick and looking up at the ceiling.

"Its okay, Daryl. You aren't the only one. It's hard not to fall for her. So long as you love me and I love you, that's all that matters. That' all I care about." Rick reassured him, gently pulling Daryl's face back to his, and kissing him.

"I like you both." A quiet, shy voice spoke from the doorway. Both men turned their bodies towards the door and looked at the blonde standing before them.

"Ya eavesdrop a lot, don't ya?" Daryl's voice was harsh as he sat half way up on the bed, letting the blanket fall to his waist. He didn't care if she saw his scars; she'd already seen them back on the farm.

She looked down at her feet before looking back up at Rick and Daryl, a blush gracing her cheeks. "It wasn't really intentional… I kinda didn't go far…"

"What are you saying, Beth?" Rick asked, running his hand down Daryl's back as he spoke, both men kept their eyes on the young woman.

She cleared her throat before she started speaking again. "I mean that I have feelings for you both. I always have. Since I first saw you two on my dad's farm. You probably think I'm some stupid kid, though."

"You have feelings for us? Both of us?" Rick questioned as Daryl leaned into his touch a little, neither man took their eyes off her.

She looked back and forth between both men. Daryl worried his thumb between his teeth waiting for her to respond, a habit that became more pronounced when he's nervous, shy and anxious. Before anyone could blink she crossed the small room and pressed her lips to Daryl's, moving his hand from his mouth in one fluid motion. Rick watched the two kiss, Daryl shy and hesitant and Beth with infinite patience, expecting him self to get jealous. Instead he found himself getting turned on by their kissing. Daryl pulled away from Beth after a second and looked at Rick, searching his face for some sign on his feelings. Rick nodded his encouragement, watching his man kiss the young blonde again.

Rick reached over and pulled Beth away from Daryl, closer to him, closing the small distance left between them, and kissed her softly.

"Fuck, that shouldn't be so fuckin' hot," Daryl mumbled.

Rick stopped kissing Beth and let her sit on the edge of the bed, facing them both, as Rick nodded towards his lap, the blanket a tent over his hard on. "You aren't the only one liking it."

Beth smiled at both men. "I like you both. I want to be with you both."

Rick nodded and then threaded his fingers with Daryl's.

"What's this shit mean?" Daryl questioned as he scooted back on the bed, unlacing his and Rick's fingers.

"I want to be yours. Both of yours."

"Like some sort o' split relationship or some shit? What the fuck do y'all want from me?" Daryl asked panic filling his voice. Rick scooted closer to him, hand reaching out for his lover, stopping an inch from his face.

"Daryl… I…I want to be with you both. You want it too, you both do."

Daryl reached onto the floor and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on careful to keep the blanket on him until they were on and stood up. "I ain't gonna keep ya from what ya want, Rick." He grabbed his pants and started pulling them on. Rick wrapped the blanket around his waist and stood up, trapping Daryl against the wall.

"Daryl. I love you." Rick trapped Daryl's face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I need you to calm down and listen to me." Daryl took a deep breath and looked into Rick's gray blue eyes, forcing himself to listen to the older man.

Before Rick could continue Beth stood up and came over to them, her arm on either man's arm. "We can be together, all of us. We can work it out. You and me and Rick, the three of us together." The voice of eternal optimism. Daryl and Rick didn't break their gaze as she spoke. "Just say the word and we can be together." She ran her hand down his arm and took his hand in hers, keeping her other hand on Rick's arm.

"Do you want this?" Rick asked, pressing his lips against Daryl's.

"I don' know." Daryl's voice came out anguished. "What'm I s'posed ta say, Rick? Is this what ya want?"

He looked at the ground and back up at Daryl. "I don't care as long as you're happy. Yeah, I want her, Daryl. But I want you to be happy."

"I want this. I want ya both." He finally said after a couple of minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth pressed a kiss to Daryl's cheek and then one to Rick's cheek as soon as Daryl admitted to wanting to be with them both. "This may sound silly…but I want to be with you both individually first…"

"It isn't silly, Beth." Rick reassured her, running his hand down her cheek before turning and kissing Daryl. "We'll work up to what your comfortable with. I don't think anyone of us is ready for anything like that yet."

* * *

><p>Daryl found himself alone with Beth in his and Rick's cell, for the second time in two days, a week after the conversation the three of them had, discussing their relationship. The door to the cell was shut, and a curtain down to keep unwanted eyes from peeking in. "Rick's about to be on watch for the night." Beth announced as she straddled Daryl's lap.<p>

"Gone for the night." Daryl agreed, running his hands up and down her arms, feeling slightly awkward. Beth angled her head down and captured his lips with hers, gently starting to grind against him.

"Daryl, I want you." She gasped between kisses, still moving against him. His cock strained against his pants as she moved, almost unbearable. She reached between them and started undoing his belt, pulling it loose and unbuttoning his pants, pulling his pulsing dick out. She ran her hands over it a couple of times before standing up and kicking her shoes off and scrambling to get her pants and panties off.

She sat on his lap again her wet pussy over his dick. He could feel how wet she is as she hovered over his cock, wanting to drive himself into her as far as he could. He stood up, setting Beth on her feet and they helped each other get the rest of their clothes off, before Daryl gently pushed her onto her back on the bed, hovering over her as he reached down for a condom and rolled it on. He pressed his tip against her center, "Ya ain't a virgin, are ya?" She shook her head no, "Good cause I ain't goin' slow."

"I don't want slow," She said seconds before he pushed into her in one thrust. He didn't give her a chance to get used to how big his cock is before rolling his hips and thrusting into her, over and over again. He gripped her leg and lifted over his shoulder, the new angle pushing him further into her. "Daryl...fuck…oh my…"

He looked down at her face, her head thrown back, thinking about how fucking sexy she was saying 'oh my', and wanting to make her scream his name.

"Yer fuckin' tight, ain't ya, girl?" Daryl asked, reaching in between their bodies and rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. The combination of his thrusts and rubbing her clit threw her over the edge, her cries echoing around the small room as she came on his dick, he covered her mouth with his hand to quiet her.

* * *

><p>Rick stood outside his and Daryl's cell, listening to the sounds of Beth and Daryl having sex, his cock hard as a rock as he listened to them. He stood listening to them for over ten minutes; wanting to reach into his pants and pull his dick out and hand fuck himself to their sounds. More than anything he wanted to be in the cell watching and fucking them too. He took off for the showers, knowing he had a while before his watch is technically supposed to start.<p>

* * *

><p>Daryl's hips kept up a steady, hard pace as her orgasm ripped through her, her pussy clenching around him. He lifted her other leg onto his shoulder as well, his pelvis hitting her clit and keeping her from coming down from her orgasm. "Daryl, Daryl, Daryl" His name became the only thing she could say. He felt his own release building as he kept pumping into her, his name a chorus on her sweet lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick stepped into the warm spray of the shower, hand going straight to his raging hard on and began pumping up and down, every time his hand came back to his tip he rubbed it with his thumb. His hands moved on his own dick to the echoes of hearing Beth and Daryl fucking in his and Daryl's cell. He felt his balls tighten and his hips bucked into his hand erratically as his seed hit the shower wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Daryl gave one last thrust into Beth's tight pussy, his hips giving tiny little thrusts as he came. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling the condom off, tying it and disposing of it in one fluid motion. Beth scooted closer to him, molding her naked body to his. They lay like that for a long while, neither speaking.<p>

"Best get ya ta yer cell soon." He sounded unsure of himself as he spoke.

She lifted herself up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Yea, we can do that," His smile was soft. He lay there cuddling her for another hour or two before helping her to get dressed and walking her to her cell. They stood at her cell door, lips locked for a while before he pulled away, running a hand through her loose hair. "G'night Beth."

"Night, Daryl." She kissed his cheek before turning and going inside her cell, letting the privacy curtain fall into place.

Daryl left her cell and stopped by his and Rick's cell, grabbing his crossbow before heading out to the watchtower and joining Rick.

Rick turned as Daryl entered the room, leaning against the wall and watching as Daryl worried his thumb. "I fucked her." Daryl admitted immediately.

Rick smiled at Daryl. "I know,"

"Ya know?"

"I heard you fucking her in our cell." He smiled as he crossed the room. "You enjoyed yourself?"

Daryl nodded, mute with astonishment that his man had heard him and Beth.

"I had to go shower after hearing you two go at it. I heard her chanting your name." Rick nuzzled his face into the crook of Daryl's neck as he spoke, shivers racing up Daryl's spine at the feeling of Rick's beard and his breathe against his neck. "I wanted to come in there and fuck you while you fucked her." Daryl felt himself growing hard.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Rick," Daryl grunted as he grabbed a fist full of Rick's hair and pulled his mouth to his own. "Yer on watch. We can't do nothin'."

Rick nodded before taking a step away from Daryl. Both men adjusted their dicks in their pants before kissing once more. "We'll talk later."


	5. Chapter 5

Life around the prison soon became hectic, Rick and Daryl, the main leaders of the prison family, became busier than ever. New people arrived to the prison asking for shelter, Daryl left on a weeklong hunting trip (that terrified and worried Rick to no end,) and Rick took on more and more duties.

Rick, after a long day of alternately pacing the guard tower and taking extra shifts on the fence relief detail, made his way to the showers. He took his time going to the showers, knowing his son and daughter were well looked after by the core group of the prison family. He became lost in his own thoughts thinking about Daryl and the way things had begun to progress with Beth. Nothing had happened beyond their talk that night and Beth and Daryl having sex, so far, but Rick couldn't keep from imagining having a go with her, or better yet, the three of them together.

His hand reached automatically for the Python in its holster when hands grabbed him from a dark corner of the hallway to the showers and began to kiss him. It only took him a moment to realize who was kissing him and respond, threading his hands into the long, silky curls trapped by the ponytail.

Their kisses became frenzied, Beth pulling on Rick's long curls. Between kisses she mumbled, "Hard to get you alone,"

Rick's hips pushed into Beth, his hard cock pressing against her belly. She broke their kisses and got on her knees while undoing his pants. She pulled his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion, letting them rest around his knees. His dick sprang free and she took him in her hand, gripping him loosely, rubbing her hand from tip to base a few times before taking the tip in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip, licking up the pre-cum before closing her lips around him and bobbing her head.

His hands went to her hair as his hips bucked into her mouth. He groaned at the feeling of his dick hitting the back of her throat. His moans echoing through the empty hallway brought him back to his senses, reminding him of where they stood. He gave a gentle tug on her hair and she pulled her mouth away from him with a small plop. "Fuck, " He groaned, pulling on her head and forcing her to stand up. "Not here," He said, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling up his pants, not bothering to button his pants back up. He took her by the hand and led her into the showers, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Confusion showed on her face and Rick was quick to explain. "I don't want people walking in on us. Especially not my son. He's just coming to terms with Daryl and I."

She smiled at him once more before getting undressed and going to a shower, turning the water on before getting under the spray of water and turning back to him. He watched her naked body move across the room, taking in how beautiful she looks, mouth slightly open.

"Are you gonna join me?" She called over her shoulder once she turned away from him.

Rick quickly got undressed and joined her under the spray of water, letting his hands roam over her body before gripping her waist and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard dick pressing against her hot center.

He pressed her back against the wall, using one arm to hold her up and the other to grip his dick and position it to enter her pussy.

* * *

><p>Daryl tossed his catch of squirrels and pheasant into the kitchen and made his way into the cell block, his ears listened for the slightest of sounds coming from the cells, in particular, sounds of his little Ass Kicker needing him or that of any trouble. He passed by all of the taken cells and a few vacant ones to his and Rick's cell, careful to make as little noise as possible.<p>

He entered the cell quietly, and was faintly surprised by the fact that Rick wasn't in bed. He set his bow in its spot in the corner before grabbing a less grubby pair of pants and one of Rick's flannels, noting that Carol or Beth had taken his clothes and patched and washed them while he went hunting, like they love to do. He took the clothing and went to the showers, noting the closed the door before opening it an inch to peer inside to the shower stalls.

He saw the way the water cascaded down Rick's back, over his ass, Beth's legs wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed to anchor herself there, her arms around his neck and her head thrown back. He slowly opened the door and entered the room, his cock twitching in his pants, seeing the two of them together and hearing them moan.

He closed the door, making sure not to make a sound before leaning against the wall and palming his dick through his pants. Beth saw him, passion filling her blue eyes.

"Rick..." He heard her moan, "Daryl's here..." Rick's movements ceased and he turned his head to look at Daryl, moving as if he were going to pull out of Beth and set her on the floor.

Daryl began to unbutton his shirt, "Don' stop," he growled, noting how Rick watched his hands move nimbly over the buttons. Rick nodded and began thrusting into Beth again, Daryl took the shirt of and began to unbuckle his pants before reaching in and pulling his dick out. He fisted his cock and began to pump his hand to the rhythm of Rick pounding into Beth, across the room.

Beth's cries of passion grew louder as she watched the hunter jerk off to watching her and Rick. Rick nuzzled Beth's neck with his beard, sending shock waves through her, she arched her back, throwing her head back and letting it rest against the wall, barring her tits to Rick, he took one in his mouth and sucked on it as she came, clenching and shivering.

She grabbed a fistful of Rick's hair, her nails digging into his scalp a bit. The pressure of her hands pulling into his hair and digging into his scalp was the last encouragement he needed before coming.

Beth unwound her legs from his waist and he helped her to stand on her wobbly legs, both panting for air before they both turned to face Daryl, Rick turning off the water as he went. They took in the sight of Daryl still stroking his hardened member and as one they crossed the room to him. Beth tangled her fingers into Daryl's long, unkempt hair and tugged his head to hers, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Rick went to his knees as they began kissing, pulling Daryl's hand away from his own cock and replaced it with his mouth and hand.

Daryl broke the kiss with Beth but took her still bare tits into both of his hands and began to need them. His eyes were solely focused on watching his cock sliding in and out of Rick's mouth. Rick looked up at Daryl as he began to play with Daryl's balls as well as continuing to suck him. "Fuck, Rick, Imma cum." Daryl groaned, his hips thrusting erratically into Rick's mouth.

"Mhm," Rick hummed, the vibrations the last straw as Daryl's cum shot into his mouth.

Rick swallowed it all, licking his lips after pulling away from Daryl with a plopping sound. He stood up and pulled his hunter into a kiss, letting him taste himself on Rick's lips.

When the kiss ended Daryl looked back and forth between Beth and Rick and growled, "Next time it's gonna be all three o' us together." His words left no room for argument, not that either Rick or Beth wanted to argue. They both eagerly nodded, excited for the next time.

Both men watched as Beth begun to get dressed, neither moving until she was half clothed.

"Gonna shower like I planned on," Daryl mumbled as he pulled his pants and shoes all the way off.

"I'll see you in our cell?" Rick asked, his hand cupping Daryl's arm. He nodded and kissed the older man quickly before getting into the shower.

* * *

><p>An: I'm going to be putting all of my writing on hiatus for the month of November. I'll keep writing but no guarantees that I will update anything. I've got a lot on my plate right now and a few of you know of my plans for this coming month. Anyways, hang in there and i'll update when I have a chance!


	6. Chapter 6

That night both men lay in bed facing each other. "Did you mean what you said about next time?"

"I don't say thangs I don't mean," He mumbled sleepily then sat up slightly, his frame supported on his elbows. The man reached his hand out and in a rare gesture of tenderness and ran it along Rick's cheek to his chin and then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Love you," Something about the way Rick rasped the two words turned Daryl on and a driving need to be buried to the hilt overtook him.

Rick stayed on his back as Daryl moved to lay partially on him, centered between his legs, fingers tracing Rick's face and lips pecking his lovers. "Need you," He growled, gyrating his hips into Rick once to punctuate the statement. Rick thrust his hips up in encouragement. Daryl got up long enough to pull his boxers off quickly and grab lube and a condom before climbing back onto the bed and getting back between Rick's legs. He was pleased that Rick had taken his boxers off too.

He rolled the condom on and poured lube onto his hand, then worked his fingers in and out of Rick. Every time Rick began to thrust into Daryl's hand he stopped all movement. "Don' move. I wanna..." He paused like he couldn't find the proper words. "Love on you."

Rick felt his heart melt at Daryl's words, seeing the uncertainty there. He pulled him in for a sweet kiss, groaning into Daryl's mouth when his fingers moved in him again.

He pulled out and poured more lube into his hands, spreading it onto his cock and Rick's ass before teasingly pushed himself into the Sheriff's Deputy.

He moved slowly, worshipping the feeling of his being inside Rick, feeling the most complete, loved, and secure he'd ever felt. He pressed feather light kisses anywhere on Rick's body his mouth could reach.

"Fuck," Rick swore, "Daryl,"

Daryl grunted in acknowledgment.

"Fuck..." He grunted again. "Earlier...I didn't use a condom."

Daryl stopped his movements and hovered over Rick, confusion etched across his face until the words clicked. He pulled out and flopped onto his back next to Rick, laughter bubbling up. "Yer thinkin' that when we're fu...makin' love?" He laughed some more.

Rick joined in Daryl's laughter momentarily before sobbering up. "Dar, it's serious... I lost Lori by being careless," His voice broke.

Daryl lay on his side and took Rick's hand and laced their fingers together. "We'll take care o' it. What happened ta Lori ain't gonna happen again." He felt awkward in his own skin trying to offer comfort and reassurances to his lover.

* * *

><p>Rick got out of bed before Daryl had even begun to stir and got dressed in the dark. He went down the cell block and poked his head into Beth's cell; checking to see if she was awake before entering fully and standing at his daughters play pen, looking at her sleeping form. He picked her up, cradling her close before leaving as quietly as he came in, Judith not stirring at all.<p>

He sat in their kitchen area after prepping a bottle for when she woke and pondered the possibilities of he could have gotten Beth pregnant. He was pulled from his thoughts by Beth herself as she came in, sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

"I thought I heard you come get her." She murmured coming to sit next to him after placing a kiss on his beard covered cheek and the sleeping babies forehead. She noticed the creases on his forehead, "What's wrong, Rick?"

He glanced at her quickly and then to the floor. "The next run...We're getting you a pregnancy test."

It took a moment for his whispered statement to sink in. Surprised laughter bubbled its way to the surface before she could stop it. Judith woke in her daddy's arms, crying like she does when she wakes up and Rick started feeding her the bottle immediately. The baby waking up shocked the laughter from Beth's system and she looked at the floor, tears springing to her eyes, shame coloring her cheeks pink. She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered, "I don't need a test. I'm not pregnant."

"You're on birth control?" He asked, relief evident in his voice.

"No," She sucked in a deep breath. "I can't get pregnant."

"Beth?" Rick asked. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sterile." Tears dropped and hit the floor.

"Wha...What?"

Shame continued to burn through her. "I can't ever have kids so you don't have to worry," She spit the words out, lashing out with the weight of her shame.

* * *

><p>Daryl made his way out of bed surprised that Rick had managed to get up before him. He got dressed and wandered downstairs, shaking his head at the amount of snoring coming from different cells. He looked out the windows set high up and noticed how early it still is.<p>

He heard the quiet voices when he got to the kitchen. Instead of barging in he stood just outside the room and peeked in, listening for a moment. From experience he knew how hard it could be to find a private, uninterrupted moment, and how awkward some interruptions could be.

"I can't ever have kids, so you don't have to worry." Daryl heard the quiet venom in her words, so unlike the Beth he and Rick both fell for. He watched as Rick reached out to caress her face and she flinched back, scooting a couple of inches away. "Don't pretend you want me. I don't want your pity."

Daryl felt something inside him resonate with her words; recognized her need to not be pitied. He knew the way she lashed out was from a fear of rejection. He stepped into the room and quickly went to Beth, Rick and his Ass Kicker. He knelt in front of them, a hand on either's knee. "We ain't ever gonna pity ya. Ya remember when we was on your farm an' yer pops patched me up? You an' him both saw my scars an' didn't pity me. We ain't gonna do that to ya an' pity ya." Daryl kept his voice quiet and even as he kept his eyes focused on Beth.

He felt the distance in her gaze. He shared a look with Rick as Beth stood up and walked briskly from the room.


End file.
